pokemon_umbrafandomcom-20200214-history
Ospredator
Ospredator ' (Japanese: 'リャクタカ Ryakutaka) is a dual-type Flying/Dark Pokémon. It evolves from Osprowl starting at level 32. It is the final form of Ospuny. Biology Physiology Ospredator are a large raptor. Most of their body is fairly plain, consisting of solid white and tan. The undersides of Ospredator's wings are a rich brown, while the inner wing has segments of white closer to the wing joints. Ospredator's wide wingspan makes it stand out against other flying Pokémon; it is easy to identify even the silhouette of an Ospredator when it is in flight because of this. Ospredator have brown tails with white tips. While short, these tails are crucial for Ospredator to maintain drag during flight. In comparison to the body, Ospredator's heads are somewhat smaller. They have a jagged "helmet" of black feathers, which stretch down to the nape of Ospredator's neck. Stylized white feathers stick out around the eyes and against their chest. Ospreadator have bright amber eyes, and a keen sense of sight. Ospredator's line of sight is naturally drawn to even the faintest of movements. They can easily become mesmerized by more perplexing sights such as intricate reflections, or a Psypole's patterned eyes. There are limits to Ospredator's vision as well: because Ospredator are diurnal, they cannot see much at night. If an Ospredator fails to catch a meal before dusk, it will likely go hungry that night. Gender Differences Ospredator have no gender differences. Behavior Ospredator are territorial Pokémon. They value their clearly staked out hunting grounds and cherish their young. Unsurprisingly, the two are connected: because Ospredator are such large raptors, and due to the entry they spend while in the air, they need larger quantities to survive. On top of that, they must feed any young they have, or woo fellow Ospredator with offerings of food. In combination with this, most Ospredator are proud of their power. Trainers have learned to harness (or exploit, depending upon one's point of view) this attitude. When communications technology was still limited, humans used Ospredator to send mail and large packages. Ospredator's desire to prove its strength, especially to other Ospredator, meant it would deliver the mail at breakneck speed. Still to this day, many humans find that managing the whirlwind of feathers and ego difficult to train. Habitat Ospredator make their homes up high and away from predators. They collect large sticks and bones to construct their nests. Game Data Pokédex Entry Availability Held Items Base Stats Type Effectiveness Moves By leveling up '''By TM/HM' 'By tutoring' 2 2 4}} 2 4 2}} 6 2}} 2 2 4}} 4 4}} 2 4 2}} 4 4|'}} 6 2}} Evolution |type1-2 = Flying|image2 = 019.png|no2 = 019|name2 = Osprowl|evo2 = |type1-3 = Flying|type2-3 = Dark|image3 = 020.png|no3 = 020|name3 = Ospredator}} Shiny Trivia Design Origin The Ospredator line is based off the Osprey species. Name Origin Ospredator's name is a combination of Osprey and Predator. In other languages Traditional Chinese|Title1 = 梟掠鷹|Meaning1 = 梟 = Owl = Capable and strong but sometimes considered brutal and tyrannical, 掠 = pillager or predator, 鷹 = Eagle|Language2 = Japanese|Title2 = リャクタカ|Meaning2 = リャク from りゃくだつ= Pillage, タカ from うおたか= Osprey|flying|flying|dark}}